


My Melody

by wendigo777



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Other, Other relationships - Freeform, Work In Progress, centered around the Hitachiin twins, kaoru is probably bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigo777/pseuds/wendigo777
Summary: “Welcome back everyone. I would like to start with introducing you all to Tanaka Kaida.” The brown haired girl, Haruhi didn’t recognize, got up from her chair.“She is a transfer student from Matsumae, Hokkaido. She’ll start lessons here next week and she’ll be graduating with this class, so please make her feel at home. Are there any volunteers who could guide her around the following week?”The teacher sets his glasses, the light reflecting off of them, and looks at the last row of desks. “Kaoru, Hikaru, since you are both so eager to talk why don’t you show Ms. Tanaka around starting Monday”“Thank you for coming to meet your classmates, we’ll see you on Monday.” She bows and grabs her bag. As she walks out the classroom her forest green eyes meet with the light brown ones of the older twin.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. When he met the melody.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hikaru/female oc story where the twins pull their usual scheme as someone confesses their love, but it doesn't end as they expected. 
> 
> I am still writing more chapters and i am not sure (yet) where i want to go with this story, so the tags will most likley keep changing and being added. commentary, ideas, requests are always welcome but no mean or unfit remarks please, you don't have to read the story.

It’s the first Friday morning after the spring break and the temperature is surprisingly pleasant. Not a cloud to be seen. Cherry blossoms fall as the students walk towards their schools entrance. Everyone seems very relaxed maybe because of the weather or maybe because it’s almost weekend. This atmosphere is noticed by a certain brown-haired student as well. She breathes in the smells of nature and is totally calm, before she is rudely interrupted by a blond screaming her name.   
“Haruhi! Wait up!” Ugh… she stops in her tracks and turns around to greet the voice that pulled her out of relaxation. 

“Hey Tamaki-senpai” Once the boy has caught up, they proceed walking towards school.

“So are you free this Saturday,” Tamaki begins. “Because I would like to invite you all to my house.”

“Hmm… I don’t know senpai. I have a lot of homework and on Saturday it’s my turn to cook. I’ll have to ask m..”

“Oh please!” he interrupts her “It’ll be so much fun and otherwise I’ll be so lonely.” He shows her a pouty face. 

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yes! You made me really happy mon ami” Tamaki starts making plans immediately with Haruhi half listening as she sees her free day slip away from her. “Sigh.”

~

They have almost arrived at their class rooms. They wave goodbye as Haruhi takes a right turn in one of the beautiful hallways this school has. She sighs. Tamaki is a very close friend but man, sometimes he can really be a handful. She walks through a long corridor and eventually arrives where she need be. She almost didn’t notice the twins as she enters the classroom. Almost. Because as a matter of the fact the twins are always quite…present. They are fanatically talking about who would win in a battle between Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.   
Haruhi walks up to them: “Hey guys.” She takes a seat in front of Hikaru.

“Wow, You look” Hikaru starts. “…tired.” Kaoru ends.

“It’s fine, it’s a beautiful morning. Noting to worry about.” 

“If you say so.” They shrug in unison. 

The three continue chatting for about two minutes until Haruhi notices someone. Someone she doesn’t recognize. Although that’s not very difficult in such a big school, but this girl seems to be in their class.  
Haruhi turns back to the twins: “Hey, do you guys know her?” gesturing in the direction of a girl with brown layered hair falling just a few inches above her shoulders.

“Not a clue.” They shrug. “We have never seen her before, but we usually don’t pay much attention.” As they finish their sentence, the teacher walks in and everyone stops talking and focusses on him instead.

“Welcome back everyone. I would like to start with introducing you all to Tanaka Kaida.” The brown haired girl, Haruhi didn’t recognize, got up from her chair.

“She is a transfer student from Matsumae, Hokkaido. She’ll start lessons here next week and she’ll be graduating with this class, so please make her feel at home. Are there any volunteers who could guide her around the following week?”

Some students suddenly decided to look out the window, a few girls look questing at each other before raising their hands, while in the back the twins had continued their discussion  
The teacher sets his glasses, the light reflecting off of them, and looks at the last row of desks. “Kaoru, Hikaru, since you are both so eager to talk why don’t you show Ms. Tanaka around starting Monday”

A silence falls. “Uh…sure, we could do that. No problem.” The twins react.

“Okay great, then it’s settled. Thank you for volunteering.” He says with a smirk and turns back towards Kaida who is still standing. “Thank you for coming to meet your classmates, we’ll see you on Monday.” She bows and grabs her bag. As she walks out the classroom her forest green eyes meet with the light brown ones of the older twin.


	2. Club Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, sorry it took me a while to update. I have been quite busy with schoolwork and so-on. Here the second chapter finally is. Hope you like it!

After a long day of school, the lesson are finally finished and it’s almost club time. The students pack up their stuff and make way towards their activities. Some start walking towards the library or to one of the many limousines waiting outside. Damn rich people. Haruhi quickly stuffs her last books in her bag and follows the twins who are already walking towards the door. Once outside the classroom, the trio takes a left turn. Again walking underneath the beautiful arches of the schools hallways. Haruhi can’t believe she has been here over 7 months already. The warm rays of sunlight fall in through the big windows. Outside can students be seen, doing all sorts of things. There is one high schooler taking a nap under a cherry blossom tree. Oh how much Haruhi would love to be outside right now, but duty calls. There are girls in need of entertainment after all. She rolls her eyes at her own thought.  
The twins look over their shoulders and then at each other. Both take a step sideways to start walking next to Haruhi. Hikaru walking on Haruhi’s right side and Kaoru on her left side. 

“Say, you seem very distracted.” The twins comment.

Haruhi snaps back to reality “Do you guys know what we’ll be doing today” she says to change the subject. Friday afternoon is the clubs theme day. They dress up to act out a certain era or a certain job. “I really hope we won’t be doing anything stupid this time.” Haruhi sighs. 

“You mean like the time he set up a jungle theme and rented those tigers? Hikaru asks. “Or more like the time he set up an Italian theme and thought it’d be a good idea to bake pizza’s” Kaoru adds. “Lucky for us that it was only a small fire.” They shrug simultaneously.

They arrive the door of the music room three. Hikaru turns his head towards Haruhi “I’m sure it’ll be fine this time.” He says while opening the doors.

A gust of wind comes as if out of nowhere. Red rose petals flutter towards them through the door opening and they are greeted by Tamaki, Kyoya, Mitsukuni and Mori wearing quite the revealing Greek tunics. 

…….. Tunics?

“Okay maybe fine is not the right word, but I’ll definitely look amazing!” Hikaru inspects Haruhi’s annoyed facial expression. “hmm…I don’t know about you though, not when you look that sour.

Ugh… The three walk in with Haruhi upfront and the twins closely behind. They wouldn’t want to miss the action. She strides up to Tamaki, who has a very stupid grin on his face. She stops right in front of him, folding her arms and tilting her head upwards. Now staring right into his deep blue eyes, but Tamaki seems oblivious to her angry expression. “No. No way in hell that I am dressing up in this senpai!” 

“What, why not?” Tamaki replies, pouting his face. Is he really this oblivious?

“Well, first off. Weren’t we trying to hide the fact that I am biologically a girl? Wearing this tiny piece of cloth would show a bit too much, don’t you think?”

“Uhm...yes...but…”

Haruhi pinches her noise bridge “Second, the students from this school think I am a boy and I would like to keep it that way. It’s nice and quiet without the girlish gossip. Besides, telling them I am a girl now would be a stupid idea. Unless you want an angry mob chasing you.” She puts her index finger on his chest as sign of confidence. This causes Tamaki to take a step back, but he quickly regains his posture.  
He waves his hand in dismissal of her arguments. “Would you hush now, I’m not a complete idiot.” 

Kyoya as well as the twins roll their eyes at this statement. Haruhi crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, looking at him sceptically.

“I wasn’t planning on letting you dress in a toga. I mean, have everyone see you so…so… vulnerable. I would never. Actually, I am quite offended that you’d even think that of me.”

Haruhi softens her face and drops her hand to her side “Alright, I guess I owe you an apology senpai.” 

“No need for tha…”

“Actually” Kyoya interrupts. “He was planning on us all wearing tunics, that is until I pointed out the flaws of that plan.”

“Meanie” Tamaki sneers before focussing his attention on Haruhi again.

“Here, I prepared this for you.” He grabs a floor length white tunic and a large piece of fabric which appears to be a robe, from a nearby chair “It’s what priests wore in ancient Greek.” 

“Oh great, so now I’m a priest.”

“It’s better than what we are wearing,” Kyoya says. “and you have a great story. Just tell the young ladies that you’d almost be willing to break your vow of celibacy.” Haruhi swears she could almost see a grin form on his face.

“This just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it.” Haruhi mutters under her breath.”

After a few more moments of resentment, Haruhi decides to follow Kyoya’s words of advice. It was better than what the others were wearing after all. She walks over to a door that leads to a small space behind the music room. A few changing cubicles were placed against the wall. She steps in one nearest to the door, closes the yellow curtain behind her and changes quickly when she hears the clock strike 4 times. The guests could be here any minute. Haruhi was nearly done, when indeed she heard high pitched giggling coming from the other room.   
She sighs “Let’s get this over with.” Before making the last few tweaks on her costume and disappearing into music room three.

~ time skip ~

“Bye my princess,” Tamaki-kun grabs the girls chin and tilts it up as if intending to kiss her, but he lets go before she gets a chance. “Come again!” he says before closing the door in face and turning around to the others.

“Now that all the customers have left, I would like to invite you all to my house on Saterday.”

Before anyone else could respond, Honey-Senpai had already agreed while bouncing around in excitement. “Yes! Hang out at Tama-chan’s! It’ll be so much fun!” Mori nods his head in approval as well. But Kyoya doesn’t fully trust this plan, Haruhi sees it in his eyes but she can’t blame him. After all, Tamaki always has some grand scheme or ‘great’ idea up his sleeve. 

“why” Kyoya asks

“What do you mean why, can’t I invite my friends over for some good old-fashioned fun?”

Kyoya sighs “Fine, I guess.”

Haruhu recognizes that sigh. It’s the sigh someone might use when something isn’t worth arguing about. She lets out a small chuckle. Tamaki is such a charmer. He’ll find a way to get what he wants, might as well save some energy.

In the meantime the twins also agreed to the proposal and the group is now walking over to the changing rooms to get changed and go home.   
After they all have their uniforms on again, they make their way to the entrance of music room three. They say their goodbye’s and all make their separate ways home.


	3. Saterday's Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its’s currently 1:30am as I finish this chapter. Here are some notes:   
> 1) just now noticed that when ‘kyouya’ is written in roman lettering, it is written as ‘Kyouya’ and not ‘Kyoya’ as I have done the last two chapters.   
> 2) I put three game parodies in this chapter. Can you find them all + state the actual name?   
> 3) I am thinking of writing a Draco x Hufflepuff!reader. I have some ideas, but let me know if there is anything you’d like to see or whatevs. I’ll credit you for the idea.)

DING DONG! The bell goes at the Suoh mansion. Tamaki looks up from the work on his desk. He takes two seconds to look around and realize what is happening. He jumps of his chair and races through his bedroom door, through the hallway, almost falling over when making a right turn towards the grand staircase. Taking two steps down at a time, causing him to trip over the last step, but he gets up right back up, scrambling for the door.  
*SWOOSH* door open. A group of six people a greeted by a-still-panting-Tamaki. “Welcome to Suoh mansion.” The blond haired boy begins.

“What did you do? Run a marathon.” Hikaru and Kaoru ask simultaneously. 

The group squeezes themselves through the door into a very expansive looking foyer. Well, at least Haruhi thinks it looks very expansive. The foyer is completed with red rectangle carpets, stitched with gold threads, on a highly polished wooden floor leading towards the stairs. Even the stairs are draped in these soft fabrics. In the middle of room hangs a giant golden chandelier hanging from a ceiling with beautiful plasterwork designs. The chandelier is encrusted with....are those tiny diamonds?! All Haruhi can let out is a tiny: “wow.”

~ A Half Hour Ago ~

Haruhi had asked her dad if she could go to Tamaki’s, to her surprise he was very enthusiastic. It wasn’t a problem at all. She couldn’t quite shake the feeling that her dad was actually hoping she’d leave the house to hang out with friends. Haruhi had to admit she’d never been very social with her classmates. It’s not like she didn’t have friends, she _did_ , but she valued her alone time and never had trouble with entertaining herself.   
Haruhi grabbed her cell phone, it had been a gift by the Hitachiin twins. She was very happy to have it now so she could call Kyouya-senpai, because Haruhi had no idea how to get to Tamaki. She also just now realized she didn’t even know _where_ he lived. Haruhi called Kyouya who, luckily, had agreed to picking her up and bringing her to Tamaki’s with him. 

A little while later Haruhi was fully dressed in an orange knit sweater and bell-bottoms of jeans fabric with black sneakers underneath. She went into her living and heard some commotion outside. She walked to the window to see what’s going on. Parked on the side of the street was a gorgeous black limousine. Haruhi internally face palmed. Damn rich people. A tall black-haired boy wearing glasses opened his door and made his way towards Haruhi’s front door. However he was not alone, he was followed by two red-haired boys, an athletic-looking boy and a smaller blond-haired one. Haruhi grabbed her bag, yelled a quick goodbye to her dad and rushed out the door. She met her friends halfway down the stairs of the building.

“Hi guys, what are you all doing here?” She asked while ushering them back into the limousine.

“Aren’t you happy to see us?” Kaoru asked

“Well yes, of course I am. But I only expected Kyouya.” She replied as she too took a seat in the black vehicle and closed the door. The vehicle pulled up and drove on. “But it’s no big deal. Don’t worry. Although wouldn’t it be more convenient for you all to go there separately? Now you guys had to make a d-tour to pick me up.” 

“Yes, it would be more convenient.” Kyouya said.

Honey-senpai showed a toothy grin: “But it’s more fun this way!!”

The friends chatted away until they arrived at Suoh mansion. They got out of the car and went up the big oak doors to ring the doorbell. A few moments later they heard a crash and were greeted by a panting Tamaki when the door opened with a swoosh.

“So, what should we do? I thought we could play some board games or videogames. We can also just chat. Enough to do.” Tamaki doesn't stop to take a breath as he pushes them through an archway into the next room. This one ever more impressive than the foyer. Bookcases filled with books stood along nearly every wall. And on the far end was a big TV. In front of the TV was a mahogany coffee table where a teapot with 7 cups were waiting together with some snacks. The coffee table was surrounded by a few very comfortable looking couches. 

Tamaki picks up the teapot and fills all the cups with the steaming liquid, while the others took a seat on the couches “So, games then?” Noises of consent could be heard. 

Hikaru speaks up “Hey, let’s play ‘Request Of Allegiance’ I still need to take my revenge on you after last time!”

Tamaki jumps up, almost knocking over his cup of tea. “Oh you’re on, just try me! Kaoru will be on my team. He’s the best player.”

“You take that back! I will crush you two.” Hikaru turns to Mori. “Will you be on my team, together we will definitely win.”

The four players sit down on the couch that faces the TV, all four are very focussed on their game and are furiously pressing the buttons on their controllers. Mitsukuni and Haruhi watch the match intently and speak words of encouragement, with here and there a gasp. Even kyouya seems into the match, muttering the occasional praise at good actions and insults at bad ones. After a few action-packed minutes the older twin jumps up as the score appears on the screen.

“HAHA! Woooh! I told you we would win this time!” Hikaru high-fives Mori, maybe a little too hard, but he is too excited to access it any attention. “Suck it, losers!”

“Happy much?” Haruhi giggles as he starts dancing.

Hikaru turns to Haruhi and points his finger at her. His grin spreading even wider over his face. “Hells yeh! I haven’t won from Tamaki in ages and winning from a brother is always a bonus.” He ruffles Kaoru’s hair, who is still sitting.

“Hey watch it!” The younger twin pushes the older ones’ hand away and try to fix his hair. He can’t help hide his smile though. He kind of resents Hikaru for being such a un-gracious winner, but he loves seeing his brother happy. “Alright who’s up next? I need a break from this chaotic game.” He asks.

Tamaki looks up at Haruhi “Want to be on my team next? I can teach you. Or would you like to play, Kyouya?”

“No thanks, I am perfectly content watching it.”

Tamaki grabs Haruhi’s hand and pulls her down onto the couch. He explains the buttons to her while Hikaru and Mori plan the next team set-up. Mitsukuni jumps up and down behind them, wanting to try as well. “Then it’s settled, you go with Mitsukuni.” Mori stands up to make place for him. 

“Alright, let’s do this!” Hikaru and Honey-senpai link hands in an arm-wrestling postion. “Let’s win!”

Another game starts and Kaoru is very engaged in the match, before feeling his phone give of a small vibration in his pocket. He goes to sit on another couch. The others are too busy to notice he has done so. He unlocks his phone and sees the message.

_CherryColaIsYummy: Hey there, what’s up?_

_RedPanda*: I am over at a friends’ house with a few others and my brother. How about you?_

_CherryColaIsYummy: Not much, I am bored._

_RedPanda: Oh no, whatever will you do? Better start doing something before you die of boredom._

_CherryColaIsYummy: Do I detect a hint of fear?_

_RedPanda: You wish. But hey, today I learned you don’t understand sarcasm. Maybe I should teach you?_

_CherryColaIsYummy: You’re only saying that it’s sarcasm to hide the fact that you care about me and you don’t want me to die ;P_

_CherryColaIsYummy: But I wouldn’t decline a private tutoring session from you. When are you free?_

_RedPanda: Dunno, I’ll check later and text you tonight._

“DAMN! Beaten by a rookie, how are you this good for a first time, Haruhi?” The latter simply shrugs, followed by a grin as Tamaki fell on the floor, rolling with laughter. Hikaru grabs Tamaki by his collar, making empty threats. Tamaki still roaring with laughter, now because Hikaru’s face matches his hair colour. The others just stand around, beaming at the delightful entertainment. Then suddenly Haruhi shifts her gaze.

_RedPanda: gotta go, Hikaru just lost his game. I gotta laugh at him. Bye_

“How are you texting, Kaoru?” The brown-haired girl asks him.

Hikaru stops his threat-making and looks at Kaoru, still holding Tamaki by his collar. The latter one still laughing, but now without sound. Kaoru clicks his phone off and hides it behind his back. “N-no-one, just needed to check s-something. It’s nothing.” He holds up his hands in defence and feels slightly sweaty.

“Hmm…okay…but no need to get so defensive, it was just a question.” Haruhi states.

Hikaru drops Tamaki, who falls to the ground. “Hey, careful.” He rubs his elbow “Sorry boss.” Hikaru shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a few steps closer to Kaoru: “If it’s no-one then why are being so weird about it?” He takes another step in his twins direction.

“I am not being weird about it, just drop it.” Before Kaoru could react, his older half speeds forward towards the phone behind his back. He holds Kaoru away with one hand and types the devices' password in with the other....incorrect. “Huh? Did you change your password?”

“Uhm yeh, I did.” 

“Why and why wouldn’t you tell me the new code?”

“Just … because … we don’t have to share every detail of our lives.” Hikaru looks somewhat shocked at this remark, but quickly changes this expression to a neutral one before throwing Kaoru’s phone back at him. 

Hikaru acts like he doesn’t care, but Haruhi can see a hint of worry in his eyes. She knows they are their individual people, the twins have always had their own things besides the things they have together. But they have never kept a secret from each other. This must come as a shock to Hikaru, but they are allowed to have their secrets. She just hopes the older twin won’t take it too hard.

They group moves on from the incident and decides to play some board games. Starting with the word game 'grabble’ and later moving on to ‘slides and stairs’.

After an hour or two they finally finished, it was 6am. They help Tamaki clean up the mess they made and left for home.

“Better head home before my dad gets worried. Bye Tamaki.” Haruhi says. The others tell him goodbye as well and wave as they walk out the door and into Kyouya’s limousine. He drops them all of at home. Haruhi being the first to get out.

“Bye guys, see you at school on Monday!” they all reply goodbye as she turns around and walks to her front door. She opens the door. “Hai dad, I’m home!”


End file.
